Bellarke Reunion
by fanoffiction95
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke reunite after spending years apart post Praimfaya. My first fan fiction ever, it is how the reunion would go, I'd imagine. I do not own these characters from the show The 100, they are based off of Kass Morgan and Jason Rothenberg's projects
1. Chapter 1

After the prisoners had captured Clarke and Madi by knocking them out with some sort of gas, they deposited them in an old crate makeshift prison. When they woke up they were surprised to find out they weren't the only prisoners in the jail.

Stirring awake, Clarke blinked and looked around the the crate, noticing seven other dark figures were being kept with her. The smallest was obviously Madi; Clarke could easily tell what her adoptive daughter looked like even with just her outline. The others.. Clarke glancing around, slowly recognition dawned on her face… no, it can't be.

"Bellamy?" Clarke asked uncertainly. Bellamy started stirring awake, his hair was clearly longer than his usual short mop of curls, Clarke noticed. Not that it mattered to her at the moment. Blinking awake, Bellamy looked blearily around the dark crate that only had a few rays of light shining through its weathered holes.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked uncertainly.

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelped, jumping to her feet. It was then that she realized her hands were tied behind her back. Her momentum from jumping without the balance of her arms caused her to keel over knocking into Bellamy.

"Ouch," she mumbled, her face pressed into the ground. Bellamy laughed.

"Still as graceful as ever, Princess," he mused, before growing serious. "Clarke… I… I… you're alive."

"Yes, I'm alive Bellamy," she replied, wiggling closer to him and leaning her head on his shoulder, breathing him in. Bellamy looked down at her.

"I thought… I thought… you were dead," he said, tears starting to form and running down his face.

"As it turns out, even if the air is toxic it doesn't always mean we're already dead," she smiled, tears coming from her own eyes as she wiggled toward him again, trying to comfort him. "Damn these wrist restraints."

Bellamy laughed. God, was he glad to see her, his Princess—alive.

"So the girl who survived Praimfaya can't handle some bondage, huh?" he asked, struggling against the crate wall as he tried to get into a sitting position. Clarke realized what he was doing and did the same, still placing her head on his shoulder. Bellamy leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Clarke started shaking.

"I thought… I thought I was never going to see you again," Clarke wept into his shoulder.

"Sh.. Sh.. It's ok, Clarke. I'm here and I'm definitely not going anywhere now that we're back together," Bellamy said, comforting her.

Clarke stilled. Contemplating his words, she shook her tears away and lifted her head up. Staring at the opposite wall through the darkness.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried about her sudden change in demeanor. "I promise you Clarke, I will never leave you again. I could never leave you."

"Don't say that," Clarke admonished.

"C'mon Clarke, you know I mean it," he replied.

"I do, and that's what worries me," Clarke said. He gave her a questioning look and she continued.

"I cared about Finn. I gave him my heart and when he thought he lost me, he turned into a monster and I could never have that happen to you."

"Hey.." Bellamy started, shaking his head. Of course that would never happen, he thought.

"Stop," Clarke said, shaking her own head. "You need to hear this. When we were attacked after going to the bunker long ago, when you saved my life— you thought you were a monster and you were so broken when you thought you had disappointed your mother."

"Yeah, but you convinced me otherwise," Bellamy said, rolling his eyes.

"I know," Clarke said, looking down. "But if I continued to care about you and if I gave you my heart like I did to Finn, I didn't want that to happen to you because of me. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if that had happened." Clarke started to cry, silently.

Realization dawned on Bellamy. Oh, we're having that conversation, Bellamy thought. He shifted in his seat, wishing he could hug Clarke if only it weren't for those damn wrist restraints.

"Clarke.." he said hesitantly.

"That's why I let you go to Mount Weather," Clarke said, starting up her big speech again. "I had to put our people first. When you were around I didn't think with my head, I didn't put them first. I put you first, I thought with my heart and we already had you for that. Our people didn't need me thinking with my heart, they needed me to think with my head. I needed to be who they needed me to be." She finished, tears streaming down her face.

"Is that why you had a relationship with Lexa?" Bellamy asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"I was with Lexa, initially, as a distraction from you and the fact I couldn't be there for our people like I should have been," she replied, her tears starting to dry up. "But I ended up loving her, not as much as with you, but…"

"Oh," Bellamy said.

"Yeah," Clarke mumbled, feeling a bit rejected. She started to wiggle away from him.

"No!" Bellamy shouted, nearly waking everyone up. "No!" he said again, shout-whispering.

"I just got you back, you aren't going anywhere," he said, looking into her crystal blue eyes unwavering.

Clarke laughed humorlessly. "Since I don't take orders from you, I'm going to need a better reason," she replied, quoting him.

Bellamy swore. "Because I love you, Clarke. Not that you make it easy," he said, laughing, although it wasn't very funny.

"What?!" Clarke asked, hope returning to her eyes.

"I… love…. you…" Bellamy said, slowly and deliberately, looking into Clarke's eyes.

Clarke turned away from him and laughed, happy tears streaming from her eyes. Leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you, too Bellamy," she replied, just above a whisper.

Bellamy could barely believe it. He had thought of course, that that was what Clarke had been hinting to, but his hope didn't compare to the happiness and warmth seeping through his chest. He nudged her head with his, trying to get her to turn to face him. She lifted her head, their eyes met briefly, before Bellamy duked his head slowly and deliberately to kiss Clarke.

Love. Love was the only way Clarke could think to describe this kiss. Bellamy was very tender and soft, his lips moving against hers in a sweet passion. They poured everything into this kiss. All the longing, all the anger, frustration and sorrow—all the love. Bellamy moved to deepen the kiss, but fumbled. Breaking the kiss, Bellamy pulled back and swore again.

"What?" Clarke asked, laughing nervously. She hoped the kiss had been alright.

"These damn wrist restraints," Bellamy complained, clearly frustrated that he couldn't hold her while they kissed.

Clarke laughed again, and Bellamy swore that her laugh was his favorite song.

"Your hair is shorter," Bellamy mentioned, trying to get a better look at her in the darkness. He couldn't see her much, but he had felt her short hair tickle his chin when they had kissed.

"Yeah, it made more sense and it's easy to keep up when you're trying to survive and all," she laughed again, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that's probably true," Bellamy replied, grimacing. "I'm going to need a hair cut soon, maybe you can help once we get the hell out of here."

"Yeah," Clarke said thoughtfully, wondering about these new people who had seemed to capture all of them with no problem.

"What else has changed?"Bellamy asked.

"Well," Clarke started nervously, glancing at Madi's form.

"What?" Bellamy chuckled, rubbing his shoulder against her in comfort.

"Well, I thought I was alone, you know? Being the only surviver and all, but shortly after Praimfaya I discovered Madi while out hunting for food. She's a 13-year-old nightblood who's sleeping over there," she jerked her head towards Madi. "I kind of took her under my wing. I've been keeping her safe and teaching her lessons about the Earth and its history."

Bellamy was shocked. Well, not that shocked, he knew how Clarke had cared about Charlotte similarly. Shaking his head, he marveled at her shyness over this matter. He always knew his Princess would be a good mother.

"That's great Clarke," Bellamy replied. "The more the merrier, honestly. Besides, Murphy and Emori had a kid while we were on the ark."

"What?!" Clarke yelled, again, almost waking everyone up.

"Shhh.. yeah. That's why it took us longer to get down here. Emori found out she was pregnant a little over a year ago, we were waiting until the baby was a bit older to travel down here, but that was before we got captured by these new prisoners heading to Earth."

"Speaking of," Clarke said. "Where are Emori and Murphy and their kid? I don't see them in here."

"Me neither," Bellamy replied. "But I assume they are safe, hopefully. I'm hoping the prisoners didn't want to keep a tiny baby in a crate so they took him and his parents elsewhere to be kept."

"That makes sense," Clarke said. "I hope you're right. Also, when did you become so smart?" she asked, turning to look at him with a smile.

"Well, without you, I had to use my brain a bit more," Bellamy replied sheepishly, although his eyes were filled with sorrow. "Echo helped me with that. Although she's no you, not even close."

"Hey," Clarke said, getting his attention to snap him out of his grief. "I'm here now. Plus, being with Madi, she's changed me. She's taught me so much about how to make decisions with my head and with my heart. You and I— we're both whole and we're together. We can get through this." She nudged his shoulder with her head in a comforting gesture.

"Yes," Bellamy agreed. "Together."

"Together," Clarke repeated, resting his head on his shoulder.

A couple feet away from them, Raven was trying to steady her breathes. When they were in space, she and Bellamy had sought comfort—over losing Clarke, ironically—in each other. She had heard their entire conversation.

Although Raven didn't love Bellamy like Clarke did—and she knew that—but, she had realized recently that she was pregnant with his child. Now what was going to happen? She didn't want to complicate things for her friends. She was happy for them, a bit jealous of course, because she wished she still had Finn or Wick. But she didn't know what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! I want to thank you all for the positive reviews and feedback! I really welcome it. Also, I want to explain why I had the reunion the way I did. For one, I think it makes sense in terms of the next plot line. For another, it has taken so so so long for Bellamy and Clarke to get together that I feel like it wouldn't happen without some negative shoe falling. Such as Raven being pregnant, Raven being in love with Bellamy, Echo being in love with Bellamy, etc. However, I am excited to progress this story and see where it goes. This chapter is going to be way less Bellarke oriented, but it will be essential for this story line. I hope you like it and I'll post again soon!

Raven knew she had to think quick. Yes, she wasn't even at her first trimester marker yet. But a baby isn't exactly something you can hide. She couldn't get rid of it, she had thought of that, but ending the life of something so pure and fragile was not something she could bring herself to do. Not to mention that she had always known that Bellamy wanted kids, how was she going to get rid of his? She wasn't, she couldn't. Raven resolved to find another guy amongst the prisoners and act as if he had knocked her up. Maybe she would tell Bellamy one day, but after hearing his reunion with Clarke, that day wasn't today.

Once Raven had made her decision she started to relax, letting the tension leave her shoulders. But then the door to the crate opened. Light streamed in on her face where she lay and she squinted, closing one eye and peeking through her lashes of the other.

"Get up," a voice ordered harshly.

Everyone in the crate got up from their resting positions, clearly awake now, blearily blinking at one another and looking around. Everyone pulled up into a sitting position against the walls of the crate just as Bellamy and Clarke had done towards the front. There was a murmuring around the crate as all the friends recognized Clarke and realized she was there, alive. Some shouted her name, Monty and Harper. Although Raven merely kept her eyes downcast, feeling ashamed knowing that if Clarke ever found out about her and Bellamy that would be the end of their friendship.

"Shut up," the voice ordered again. Everyone stopped talking in the crate.

The man walked in the crate. Head to toe in black, although tattoos could be seen where his neck met his head and his wrists met his hands. Was his whole body completely covered in tattoos? Raven wondered, then thinking about whether or not she could use him in her plan and find out. His skin was an olive color and he had dark eyes, but light brown, short, curly hair. His thick brows were forwarded as he looked around the crate.

"Where's your mechanic?" he asked. Raven shuddered, thank god she thought. Clarke, however, was surprised. Usually they get captured because they're in need of a medic which she is. Raven started to wiggle, trying to stand.

"Me," she said. Bellamy looked at her a quirked an eyebrow as if to say be careful. She looked back at him and nodded, she knew how to take care of herself, she had to.

The prisoner moved toward Raven and grabbed her arms roughly pulling her to stand and pushing her out of the crate, slamming the door shut behind them.

He then let go of Raven and cut her wrist ties. Raven let out a sigh of reliefs and started rubbing her wrists, massaging the circulation through her limbs. She gave the prisoner as half smile and said thanks.

"Don't thank me yet," he said. "You'll need your hands for what we need you to do."

Raven looked around nervously, then shook her nerves away. She was a mechanic, and a damn good one. She jutted her chin out and looked up at the prisoner as if she were the one in charge.

"And what do you need me to do?" she seethed.

"Our comms are out," he replied grinning at her confidence. "We need you to fix our radio so that we can contact our people."

"Your people?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. "And who exactly are you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," he answered frowning at her slightly. He grabbed her bicep with his large hands and pulled her to the largest tent in the compound. Over night it seemed that these new prisoners had already started a settlement with tents, walls and everything. Raven would have been impressed if it weren't for the fact that she was imprisoned. He sat her down in front of a radio similar to the ones she's used in the Ark and on Earth.

"Fix that," he said, pointing at the clearly broken radio that wasn't emitting any sounds.

"Well, I can't exactly do that with you breathing down my neck," she said, looking up at him, raising her eyebrows.

He chuckled. "Alright then" he said, moving to stand in the doorway. "And don't try any funny business, I'm keeping an eye on you." He raised an eyebrow at her flirtatiously. This was going to be a piece of cake.

After fixing the radio so that it finally emitted that annoying buzzing noise, Raven turned to her guard. "So, it's fixed, was there someone you wanted me to contact…?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him with a smile on her face.

"Nope," he said, shaking his head amused. "Nice try though." He walked her back to the crate. As they were walking, she tripped and fell forward. The guard caught her. "Watch it," he scolded her, one hand on her arm, the other on her waist, balancing her.

"Thank you," she replied, a bit breathlessly. She righted herself.

When they reached the crate, she turned to him.

"Do I at least get your name?" she asked, batting her eye lashes a bit and pouting. Mind you Raven never acted so dimwitted, but she needed to do all she could in order to make sure this man was putty in her hands. The more unexacting he was, the easier it would be to carry out her plan. He looked her up and down, not really in a checking-out kind of way, more in a what's-your-game kind of way. He turned away from her unlocking the padlock and opening the crate door again, streaming light over all her friends' faces.

"Kyle," he said in her ear as she passed him, he gently placed his hand on her lower back nudging her in a little. He couldn't let her friends see that their captors were somewhat friendly. Raven gasped when the door shut behind her. She looked down and absently run her hand over her stomach. She then realized that he forgot to put her wrist restraints back on.


End file.
